


I believe in Oliver Queen

by Radiolina_936



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolina_936/pseuds/Radiolina_936
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could say everything about Felicity Smoak - that she was weird, verbose and sometimes inappropriate - but she was not credulous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I believe in Oliver Queen

You could say everything about Felicity Smoak - that she was weird, verbose and sometimes inappropriate - but she was not credulous.   
When Oliver Queen, the fascinating and rich prodigal son returned from a holiday of five years on a remote island in the Pacific Ocean, showed up at her desk in the magnificence of his perfect smile, Felicity didn't get duped by his beautiful face when he stretched a laptop holed like a slice of Emmenthal with the excuse of "I've spilled milk on it." Unless that milk had a gun, it wasn't necessary to have Felicity's IQ to understand that Oliver Queen was lying. She didn't get offended, deciding to give Mr. Queen the benefit of the doubt, because he didn't know her and he couldn't know that behind those nerd glasses hid a brain that, in addition to thinking about computer and internet connections, was a fan of crime TV series. It wouldn't have taken much time for Felicity to find out what Oliver was up to.  
Felicity didn't believe Oliver's following excuses either, pretending to believe everything that Oliver, foisted her, while she was in fact starting to doubt about the legality of the activities that Mr. Queen carried out when the spotlight of the news wasn't on him. Activities that soon she discovered to be dressing of a green hood, taking bow and arrows and thwart criminal attacks in and around the city. Felicity believed that, because it seemed a logical explanation - though not secure for personal safety - for all the times that Oliver got down to the IT department with some strange request to keep her occupied.   
After getting to know Oliver's secret, Felicity believed that she wouldn't have fallen in love. She hoped so with all her being, first of all because it would have been too obvious - a multimillionaire with amazing biceps and that saved the world with a bow and a cap at night? It was impossible not to fall prey to his charm - but mainly because - Felicity knew that- he would have never returned the feelings. What could a male human being find fascinating about her? Her squared glasses, her ponytail and her eloquence were a natural deterrent. But above all, Oliver could have had any girl. Sarah kicked asses, Laurel was strong and independent and most of all his ex-girlfriend. Felicity was hopeless.

You could say everything about Felicity Smoak but she was not credulous. Or, rather, she wasn't until the night an army of soldiers pumped to Mirakuru had invaded Starling City and Oliver Queen's said the three words that she had heard exploding in her stomach every day since she understood to be in love. But the surprise lasted only a second before Oliver put a syringe of antidote in her hand, making those three words vain as well as the happiness of Felicity Smoak.

______________________________

You could say everything about Oliver Queen, but not that he was a fraud. At least if you don't count the time he left in the Queen Gambit, taking his girlfriend's sister with him, but that happened _before_. Now he was an honest man, who foisted absurd excuses the strange girl of the IT department, lied about his stay on the island and kept everyone unaware of his secret identity.  
Nah, Oliver Queen was not a fraud.  
Or at least he had never considered him like that. He took the excuse of "having to keep the people unaware of his identity" and he surrounded his lies with a bubble, not realizing that lying was taking him more and more adrift. He believed that the lies were necessary and he never felt guilty.  
But lying to Felicity - in that way! - made him feel ashamed of himself. He saw her eyes remain the same, but something inside her changed. He saw disbelief - because he knew she wouldn't believe him - and maybe a hint of happiness, that was swept away when he handed her the syringe of antidote. "Do you understand?" he said, and knowing that she would understand the wrong thing broke his heart. She wouldn't understand that he hadn't lied when he said he loved her, but when he put that thing in her hand, shattering her hopes.  
The lie that Oliver Queen regretted with all his heart was making the woman he loved believe he hadn't feelings for her.

______________________________

You could say everything about Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen, and the truest of all was that in that moment - facing each other, rigid as middle school kids - they wanted the floor to open up and swallow them. Although perhaps the desire of Felicity to throw her arms around Oliver's neck and kiss him was perhaps a little more pressing.  
She didn't want to look into his eyes, still embarrassed by having the window of her heart ajar so that Oliver could see a glimpse of her feelings for him, and a little later that same window was shattered into a thousand pieces.  
He didn't know what words to use, knowing that whatever he had said, Felicity wouldn't have believed him as last time. After the first burn, it would have been difficult for her to trust his words again.  
But Oliver had to say many, many words.  
Beginning with _I love you_.  
But he bit his tongue, knowing he couldn0t say that, because if he had said that- _again_ \- Felicity would wouldn0t have believed him. Maybe she would have smiled kindly, because she was like that, but her eyes would have been empty. Oliver didn't want to see expressionless eyes behind those glasses that he knew very well.  
So he took courage and did the only thing that was only second for difficulty in respect of defeating Slade Wilson.  
Ask for an appointment.  
"Felicity," he said without hesitation, enunciating each syllable. Over the years, Oliver took that name, modeling, kneading, chewing it in a hundred different ways and he was surprised to be able to still find a different intonation to say it. He took a deep breath, holding the air into the lungs for a second. "Would you go out to dinner with me?" he threw out in one breath.  
She stared at him for a moment, analyzing his face with the same care with she would decrypt a file illegally downloaded from the police server. But heck Oliver Queen's face was more difficult to decipher. She saw his puppy dog eyes and his half-smile full of hope. She didn't know what Oliver hoped, if only to have the opportunity to talk to her or something more, but Felicity decided to jump and that if she'd have suffered from accepting that appointment, she would have kicked her own ass later.  
When Felicity nodded a response, Oliver was happy to see the light in hheris eyes and a smile on her lips.  
After all, Felicity still believed in him. 


End file.
